


Unelmaa ja Rakkautta Sushizume!

by FINFanficWriterTeam, TehCherry



Series: Cherryn Original Ficit! :) [1]
Category: LaeppaVika, Sushizume
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCherry/pseuds/TehCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Päätin julkaista kirjoittamani Rauski x Sushizume-ficciäni tännekkin. :)<br/>Oon julkassu tästä ekan luvun, mun toiselle Ao3 accolle ja ajattelin julkasta tännekin :)</p>
<p>-Cherry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sushizumen POV  
Olin matkustanut Turkuun toissapäivänä, koska halusin viettää aikaa parhaan kaverini Elsan kanssa. Kun olin kävelemässä Elsan luo, minuun törmäsi minua vähän pidempi, vaaleahiuksinen mies. Kaaduin maahan ranteeni päälle. ”Oi vittu! Anteeks!” hän huudahti ja auttoi minut ylös. ”Sattkus sua?”, hän kysyi huolestuneena. ”Vähä ranteeseen..”, vastasin ja käänsin rannettani. ”Ai vittu!”, huudahdin ja irvistin kivusta. ”Pitäiskö sun mennä käymään lääkärillä?”, mies kysyi huolestuneella äänellä. ”Mä muuten oon Justus.”, hän jatkoi. ”Okei, mä oon Stina. Mä en tiedä, missä täällä on lääkäri, ku oon vaa käymäs tällä.. Voitko viedä mut sinne?”, kysyin ja hymyilin. ”Tottakai! Ei mul oo minnekkään kiire. Oon vaan tämmöne kusipää joka törmäilee kaikkiin..” Justus sanoi ja naurahti kiusaantuneesti. ”Ai.. Sama vika mullaki!” sanoin ja nauroin. Puhelimeni soi. ”Venaa, mun on pakko vastata.”, sanoin ja etsin puhelintani. ”Take you time!”, Justus sanoi ja alkoi kirjoittamaan jotain kännykällään. ”Moi Stina! Läppävika latas just uuden Fisun faillaasi-videon!” ”Kiva! Tuun sit kattoo sen teille illalla, mut nyt mun on pakko men-”, en kerennyt jatkaa kun Elsa alkoi kiljua. ”Kuudelt läppästriimi!!!!” ”Oikeesti!? Mistä sä ton tiedon pierasit!?” samaan aikaan Justus hykerteli itsekseen. ”Twitterist!!” Elsa kiljui. ”Ok, nähää illal! Sit ollaan oikeita Rauskifangirlejä! Moikka!” ”Jep! Moikka!”. Lopetin puhelun ja laitoin kännykkäni laukkuuni. ”noni, voidaan mennä!”, sanoin ja hymyilin. ”Jep. Haluutko muute yllättää kaveris?”, Justus kysyi ja virnisti mielestäni tosi söpösti. ”Öö.. Millä tavalla?”, kysyin ja nostin toista kulmaani. ”Mä kato vähän niiku kuuntelin tota puheluus ja haluisitko yllättä kaveris sillee, että järjestäisin teille tapaamisen läppävian jätkien kaa?” ”HÄH!? Mistä sä tunnet LV:een!??!?!” huusin niin että varmaan koko Suomi kuuli. ”Mä katsos.. Mä oon Rauski.” ”OIKEESTI!!??” M-mä en käsitä! Mun oli aikomus kysyy, mut en uskaltanu, ku luulin nolaavani itteni..!” Fangirlasin aivan epätodellisessa tilanteessa. ”Mun idoli törmäs muhun ja on viemäs mua lääkäiin.”, aloin hyperventilodia samalla kun kävelimme lääkärille. ”Ootsä iha ok?” Rauski kysyi huvittuneena. ”E-en taida..”, sanoin ja huojuin paikallani ”Haluutko, että kannan sut sinne?” Rauski kysyi huolestuneella äänensävyllä. ”Öh, mä luu-”, en päässyt pidemmälle kun silmissäni sumeni ja olin vähällä kaatua maahan. Rauski otti kädestäni, ja nosti minut syliinsä. Tunsin kuinka punastuin kun suosikki YouTubaajani kantaa minua sylissään. Kun Rauski oli kävellyt lääkärille hän laski minut tuolille ja ilmoitti mitä oli tapahtunut. ”Mä törmäsin tohon tyttöön tuolla ja hän alkoi valittaa kipua ranteessa ja kun kerroin, olevani hänen suosikki YouTubaaja, hän alkoi hyperventiloida ja lopulta pyörtyi.” Rauski selitti vastaanottajalle pienessä kopissa. ”Selvä. Mikä on hänen nimensä?” ”Stina. En tiedä sukunimeä.” ”Selvä. Ilmoitan kun voit viedä hänet lääkärin toimistoon.”. Niin kuulin heidän keskuselun. Sitten Rauski tuli istumaan viereeni. Hän yritti saada minua hereille. Kun heräsin, näin ensimmäisenä Rauskin ihanat kasvot. ”Moi. Sä pyörryit tuolla ulkona, ja mä kannoin sut tänne, ja varasin sulle ajan lääkärille.” ”Okei.. Mä oon vaan niin hämmentynyt! Mä oon seurannu sua Raumoogle ajoista asti ja oon joka kesä, yrittäny nähä sua jossain mut liikaa faneja, joten en oo päässy sun lähelle.. Hei kuule, voinko sanoo jotain outoo?” ”Tottakai.”, Rauski sanoi ja otti paremman asennon tuolissaan. ”Mä rakastan sua! Mä oon mun kavereiden kaa fanittanu LV:eetä niin pitkään ja kaikkee.. Sä et vaan voi kuvitella mun onnea ku mä vaa oon kävelemäs kaverille ja sit sä törmäät muhun...”, lopussa ääneni särkyi ja poskelleni vierähti pieni onnenkyynel. ”Aww... Toi kuulosti niin söpöltä!”, Rauski sanoi ja pyyhkäisi tuon kyyneleen poskeltani. ”Stina, jonka sukunimeä ei tiedetä! Huone 3!”, käytävän päässä huudettiin. Ranteeni on murtunut joten sain siihen kipsin. ”Viisi viikkoa. Sitten saat ottaa tuon pois. Emme saaneet selville, että miksi pyörryit. Luulemme, että se johtui innokuudesta ja onnellisuudesta. Oletko nyt kunnossa?” ”Joo. Voinko lähtee?” ”Kyllä. Olehan varovaisempi!” ”Joo!”, sitten juoksin Rauskin luo. ”No. Mites käsi?” ”Ranne murtu. Viis viikkoo kipsis... Hei! Saanko sun nimmarin tähä kipsiin?” ”Tottakai! Onks sul kynää?” ”Ööh.. Löysin tussin!” ”Jes. Ja muuten, anteeks niin perkeleesti, että satutin sua!” ”Ei haittaa.”, seuraavaksi minulla oli Rauskin nimmari kipsissäni. ”Mennäänkö yllättää se sun kaveris?” Rauski kysyi ja hymyili syötävän söpösti. ”Joo! En malta ottaa, että nään sen ilmeen ku se näkee sut!” ”Tuutteko vaik meille kattoo striimii?” ”OMG, JOO!!”, kiljaisin ja halasin Rauskia pitkään. ”Wou! Rauhotus nyt!” Rauski sanoi ja nauroi tuota ihanaa nauruaan. ”Te voitte kans jäädä meidän kämpille yöks jos haluutte! Jätkätki jää.”, Rauski sanoi ja jähmetyin. ”Joo.”, sanoin ja hypin ilosta.  
Kun olimme Elsan alaovella, soitin hänelle. ”Moi Elsa! Mulla on sulle ylläri! Ota mukaan kaikki mitä tarttet yökyläreissulle, jossa on sä, mä ja kuus jätkää! Sit tuu täne niiden kamojen kaa!” ”Ok, mut se striimi alkaa vartin päästä ja..” ”Tuu nyt!!” ”Okei, rauhotu.” ”Hei, mäki tuun käymään siellä, koska tarviin itellekki ne kamat. Tuun koht.”, ja sulin puhelun. ”Rauski, mun pitää käydä ylhäällä. Mee jonnekki, ettei sua nää ja sanon sit merkkisanan joka on ”läppävika”. Ok?” ”Ok.”, Rauski osaa vaan hymyillä niin ihanasti.. Hymyilin ja juoksin Elsan kämpälle. ”Elsa! Ovi auki!”, huusin ovelta ja Elsa juoksi salamana ovelle. ”Mitä vittuu sun kädelle tapahtu!?” ”Selitän myöhemmin. Nyt ota mukaan kaikki mitä tarviit! Meitä odottaa vieras!” ”Ok..?”, pakkasimme nopeasti. Tai.. Elsa pakkasi ja minä.. Noh.. Purin matkalaukustani ylimääräiset tavarat Elsan sohvalle. ”Valmis! Mennään!” Elsa hihkaisi ja heilautti blondeja hiuksiaan joissa on liiloja raitoja. ”Joo.” sitten menimme alas. ”Katotaaks läppävian video?”, kun sanoin ”läppävika”, Rauski pomppasi viereeni roskakatoksen takaa. ”RAUSKI!?!?!?” Elsa kiljui. ”Jep, That's me!” Rauski sanoi ja katsoi minuun. ”OMG!!!! SAANKO HALIN!?!?” Elsa jatkoi fangirlaamistaan. ”Joo!”, Rauski sanoi ja levitti kätensä. Elsa syöksyi Rauskin luo. ”Mi- Miten.. Miten sä oot täällä?” Elsa kysyi päästyään yli fangirlkohtauksestaan. ”Nosiis.. Mä ku oon semmone kusipää ja ihan vitun kömpelö jätkä, nii ku Stina oli kävelemässä sun luo.. Kai..? Nii törmättiin ja Stina kaatu maahan ja sanoi, että häntä sattu ranteeseen. Ku kerroin, että oon Rauski, nii Stina pyörty melkeen suoraan mun syliin. Kannoin sen sit lääkärille ja siellä todettiin, että sillä on ranne murtunu. Sit me päätettiin yllättää sut ja.. Here we are! Ja muuten, pääsette kattoo striimii livenpänä ku kukaan muu fani. Meidän kämpälle. Koko LV tulee ja saatte jäädä yöks!”, Rauski selitti ja katsoi minuun ja nyökkäsin, että niin se meni. ”OMG! Omg, omg,omg,omg. FISU ON IHANA!!!”, Elsa kiljui ja pomppi paikoillaan. ”Mä haen mun auton tosta, nii haluutko ajaa?”, Elsa kysyi ja hihitti. ”Juu, kyl mä voin!”, Rauski sanoi ja hymyili sitä syötävän söpöä hymyään. ”Mennään!”, hihkaisin ja kipitin Elsan pinkille autolle. Elsa on tosi erilainen ku mä. Mä oon puoliks tomboy a puoliks girly girl. Elsa on kokonaan girly girl.. Se tykkää pinkistä ja liilasta..  
Kun päästiin Rauskin ja Zappiksen kämpälle, niin Elsa hyperventiloi jatkuvasti. Kello oli jo 18:15. Zappis oli rauhoitellut väkeä striimissä sanomalla, että Rauski ei ole vielä kotona. Asunnossa oli jo Fisu, Zappis. Retris. Keimo ja Prototailz. ”Okei. Jätkät tietää, että ootte tulossa joten no worries. Lähetin Fisulle viestin, että varautuu fangirlaamiseen!”, Rauski sanoi ja nauroi. ”Mennään.” minä ja Elsa sanoimme yhteen ääneen samalla äänensävyllä. Jännittyneellä äänensävyllä. ”Joo.”, Rauski sanoi ja avasi rapun oven. Menimme hissillä kolme kerrosta ylöspäin ja pian seisoimme ovella, jossa oli LaeppaVian logo ja lappu: ”Livepelailu käynnissä. Pyydämme meteliä anteeksi! ♥:lla Rauski ja Zappis!”, nauroin mielessäni tuolle lapulle. Rauski laittoi avaimen lukkoon ja käänsi sitä. Ovi avautui. ”RAUSKI! STRIIMI ÄKKIÄ PÄÄLLE!”, kuului Proton kiukkuinen ääni. ”Ai, oottekste ne läppäväkeläiset jotka Rauski lupas tuoda?” Fisu kysyi. ”Joo!” Elsa sanoi ja kikatti. ”Haluutteko näkyy striimin facecamissa tytöt?”, Retris kysyi samalla kun sääti naamakameraa. ”Joo! Mut mun nimee ei saa paljastaa julki! Sanokaa, että oon Sushizume!”, sanoin ja nostin takkini naulakkoon. ”Mun nimen saa kertoo ja saan näkyy kameras!” Elsa sanoi ja oli jo istumassa sohvalla Fisun vieressä. Fisu näytti huomaavan, että Elsa oli aina rakastanut häntä fangirlmäisesti joten nosti kätensä Elsan oikealle olkapäälle joka oli kauempana Fisusta. Elsa hykerteli onnellisuudesta. Laitoin laukkuni Zappiksen huoneeseen niin kuin hän oli itse sanonut ja istuin Rauskin viereen, niin, että polveni osui hänen polveensa. Olimme Elsan kanssa molemmat inntoissamme. Kun katsoin Rauskiin, hän huomasi, että punastuin, joten hän laittoi kätensä toiselle olalleni. Kun striimi meni onlineen, ensin ihmiset näkivät ympyrän, jossa vaihtuu fanien lähettämiä piirroksia. Sitten facecam laitettiin päälle ja Keimo, oli tietenkin pois kamerasta. Kun ihmmiset näkivät Elsan ja Fisun halailemassa sohvalla, chat täyttyi viesteistä: ”Ootteko yhes?, Aww! Fisu ja toi tyttö on yhessä niin söpöjä!”. Rauski oli keittiössä hakemassa vettä ja istui viereeni. ”Hei, ihmiset! Läppävika täällä ja meillä on tänään kaksi erikoisvierasta! Tuo ketä Fisu halaa, on Elsa ja tämä kaunis neitonen ei halua oikeaa nimeään julki joten häntä kutsutaan Sushizumeksi!”, Rauski esitteli meidät. ”Hei, chatti! Mä ja Elsa ei olla yhessä!”, Fisu sanoi ja nauroi. ”Mutta nyt. Proto! Mitä me pelataan?” Rauski kysyi ”Ööh.. Mitäs me pelattiinkaan, Retris?” ”No voi vittu Proto! Me pelataan... Öö.. Fisu?” Retris nauroi lauseen lopussa aika paljonkin. ”Rauski. Kerro se peli!” Fisu sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. ”No voi vittu jätkät! Peli on.. Keimo! Kerro peli!” Rauski huusi. ”JÄTKÄT, NYT VITTU! PELI ON GTA V XBOXIL!” Keimo karjui. ”Ai nii.. Meil on siis vaan kaks ohjainta joten kaks pelaa ja muut pärisee. Haluuko naiset pelata ensin?”, Rauski kysyi kohteliaasti. ”Öm.. Mä ainaki haluun!”, sanoin ja Zappis heitti minulle ohjaimen ja samalla Rauski laski taas kätensä kauemmaiselle olkapäälleni. ”Mä en oikee pysty pelata kahella kädellä.. Rauski, oo mun toinen käsi?”, sanoin ja venytin kipsattua kättäni. Chatti täyttyi viesteistä jotka olivat tyyliin pelkästään: ”Mitä Sushille on käyny!?!?!?”. Selitin mitä oli käynyt ja Rauski laittoi toisen kätensä ohjaimelle ja toinen pysyi olallani. Sain sitten Prototailzssin pelikaverikseni. Pelasimme puli tuntia tällä kokoonpanolla. ”PROTO! ÄLÄ MEE SINNE!”, huusin, koska Prototailz oli juoksemassa koloon johon heitin kranaatteja. Kuului räjähdyksen ääni ja pelissä luki, ”Fisukki blown up by RawMoogle”. Pelaaja 2 oli Fisun käyttäjällä ja Pelaaja 1 oli Rauskin käyttäjällä. Kaikki nauroivat kovaa. Seuraavaksi Fisu ja Elsa pelasivat. ”Elsa! Ryöstetään toi kauppa!”, Fisu sanoi ja kuoli pelissä. ”Fuck.”, Fisu sanoi ja rämpytti nappeja respawnatakseen nopeammin. ”Tuu mun luo mä oon tääl näi!”, Elsa sanoi ja pomppi auton päällä pelissä. Kun Fisu ja Elsa feilailivat kaupan ryöstämisessä, mä juttelin Rauskin, Keimon ja Retriksen kanssa. ”Mä en voi uskoo tätä! Mä näyn mun suosikkitubaajien striimissä ja istun niiden sohvalla ja.. Siis tää vaan tuntuu niin epätodelliselta!”, mä sanoin ja naurahdin. ”Mut tää on totta! Usko pois!”, Retris sanoi ja halasi minua. Kun kello läheni yhtä yöllä, kaikki olivat saaneet pelata ja striimi oli lopuillaan. ”Meillä oli hauskaa nää melkee 7 tuntia, mutta nyt on aika lopetella. Moikka ihmiset! Elsa ja Sushi saattavat tulla muihinkin striimeihin! Mutta nyt. Kiitos, että katsoitte ja nähdään!”, Rauski sanoi. ”MOIKKA!”, minä ja Elsa huusimme yhteen ääneen. Nukkumajärjestelyt menivät niin, että Rauski ja Zappis nukkuivat omissa huoneissaan ja muut nukkuivat patjoilla lattialla. Minä sain nukkua Rauskin huoneessa. Aamulla kaikki olivat väsyneitä. Kukaan ei oikein jaksanut keskittyä mihinkään. Heräsin kännykkäni viestiääneen. Viestissä kerrottiin, että olin unohtanut maksaa vuokran joten minut hääettiin kämpästäni. ”Voi. Vittu.”, ajattelin ja itkin hiljaa. Rauski oli herännyt viestiääneeni ja kun kuuli nyyhkytykseni, hän nousi istumaan sängyn reunalle. ”Ootko ok?”, Rauski kysyi huolestuneena. ”E-en taida.. Mut häädettiin mun kämpästä ja mun pitää hakee kamat Hesast kolmen päivn sisällä...”, sanoin ja purskahdin itkuun. ”Elsa! Tuutko tänne?”, Rauski huusi ja Elsa tuli salamana huoneeseen ja näki minun itkevän lattialla. ”Stina! Kaikki ok?”, Elsa kysyin ja juoksi viereeni. ”Mut häädettiin mun kämpästä!”, sanin ja nojasin Elsan olkapäähän. ”OMG! Sä voit muuttaa mun kämppään! Mulla on se vierashuone tyhjänä! Haetaan sun kamat ja järjestetän sut mun kämppikseks!”, Elsa sanoi iloisena. ”Ootko tosissas?”, kysyin ja kuivasin kyyneleitäni käsivarteeeni. ”Joo! Sit asut Turussa ja voit nähä läppäväkee enemmän, vai mitä Rauski?”, Elsa kysyi ja tuijotti Rauskia suurilla silmillään. ”Jep!”, Rauski sanoi ja halasi minua ja Elsaa.


	2. Unelmaa ja Rakkautta Sushizume lk 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toinen luku. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sushizumen P.O.V

Luku 2. Stinan/Sushin P.O.V(näkökulma)  
Haimme tavarani jo samana päivänä. Fisulla, Keimolla ja Retriksellä on sen verran isot autot, että piti tehdä vain kolme reissua Turusta Helsinkiin.. Saimme paperit kuntoon joten nyt Elsa ja minä olemme virallisesti kämppiksiä!  
Illalla kävelin Rauskin kanssa Aurajoen reunaa pitkin. Näimme joukon suunnilleen 12-vuotiaita nuoria. Kun yksi tyttö siitä joukosta huomasi Rauskin, hän huusi kavereilleen: ”Hei! Jätkät! Rauski on tuolla jonkun tytön kaa!”, ja jokainen nuorista juoksi luoksemme pyytelemään nimmareita ja yhetiskuvia. Yksi tytöistä kysyi ujolla äänellä, ja kuulosti siltä, että alkaisi millä hetkellä tahansa itkemään: ”R-Rauski.. Saanko halin?” ja hänen poskelleen vierähti muutamia kyyneleitä. ”Tottakai!”, Rauski sanoi ja halasi tuota tyttöä pitkään. ”Kiitos.”, tyttö sanoi ja keräsi itseään. ”By the way, ootteko yhessä?” ”Ei olla.”, Sanoimme yhteen ääneen. ”Ai, okei.”, tyttö sanoi ja juoksi kavereidensa sekaan ja hyppi yli-innoissaan. ”MÄ HALASIN RAUSKIA!!!!!!”, kolme tyttöä pomppivat innoissaan. ”Moikka Rauski! Käshii!!!”, lapset huusivat, kun olivat kävelemässä toiseen suuntaan. ”Nähään taas!”, joku pojista huusi. ”Törmäillään ja käshiiiiih!!”, Rauski huusi ja vilkutti. ”Onks toi normaalia, että pikkujonnet tulee piirittää tunniks?”, kysyin aika hämmentyneenä. ”Noh.. Aika lailla!”, Rauski sanoi nauraen. Pysähdyimme jäätelökioskille. ”Haluutko jäätelön? Mä tarjoon!”, Rauski kysyi ja kaivoi lompakkonsa esiin. ”Hmm.. Voisin ottaa mansikkajäätelön.” ”Okei. Yks mansikkajäätelö ja yks sulkaajäätelö!”, Rauski tilasi kohteliaasti teinitytöltä kassalta. ”Oke, se ois kympin.”, tyttö sanoi hoitaen kynsiään ja ottaen selfieitä. Saimme jäätelöt ja menimme istumaan sillalle. Kun istuimme reunalla, jalkamme ylettyivät veden pintaan juuri ja juuri. Kun vedestä tuli liian kylmää, menimme istumaan viereiselle penkille. Rauski istui normaalisit, mutta minä melkein makasin Rauskin sylissä. Juttelimme kaikkea jännää. ”Onks sul oma youtube kanava?” ”On. Löytyy tubest nimellä Sushizume.” ”Paljoks tilaajii?” ”Jtn.. 50?” ”Muuten? Keksitkö tost kanavan nimest sen lempinimen jonka annoit itelles eile?” ”Joo. Sushi on ollu mun lempinimi iät ja ajat.. Lisäsin vaa zume ja sit siit tuli Sushizume!” ”Ok. Me muute voidaan mainostaa sua läppäivian kanavalla!” ”Oikeesti!?” ”Joo!” ”Kiitos niin paljon!!”, sanoin ja halasin Rauskia pitkään. ”Ei mitää! Aina mä voin auttaa!” ”Nii, esim, eilen!” ”No.. Autoin, koska näin, että sua sattu!” ”Aww.. Sä vaan oot niin erilainen pelivideois ja in real life! Jännää.” ”Lähetäänkö? Mua ainaki väsyttää..” ”Joo. Mä oon niin väsyny..”, sanoin ja venytin käsiäni suoraan Rauskin syliin. ”Mennääs!”, Rauski sanoi ja lähti kävelemään edemmäs. ”Venaa!”, sanoin leikkisästi ja juoksin Rauskin luo. Nojasin Rauskin kylkeen ihan huomaamattani. Kun pääsimme kämpälläni, Rauskilla oli jo vähän kiire. ”Mun on pakko mennä. Moikka. Nähää!” ”Moikka!” Rauski pudotti pienen paperilapun maahan. Hääh!? Ajattelin ja nostin paperilapun. Siinä luki numero ja luki ”Rauskin numero! Call me! ♥” ”Aww..”, sanoin ääneen ja menin sisään rappuun. Juoksin portaat ylös ja avasin oven. Näin ensimmäisenä Fisun kengät eteisessä. Miks Fisu on täällä!? Huusin mielessäni. Kun juttelin itselleni päässäni, törmäsin oveen. ”Ai vittu!!” ”Mitä tapahtu?” Elsa huusi keittiön suunnalta. ”Törmsin oveen.. Auts..” ”Valot on kiva keksintö!”, Elsa vastasi vittuilevasti. Eikä edes piilotellut sitä ”Kiitti.”, sanoin ärsyyntyneenä ja laitoin valot päälle. Kun menin olohuoneeseen ja laitoin telkkarin päälle, Fisu ja Elsa tulivat keittiön ovesta. Elsa kikatti jollekkin hassulle. ”Sä vaan oot niin hyvä vitsailee!”,Elsa sanoi ja nojasi Fisun kylkeen. ”Ai moi Sushi!”, Fisu huudahti. ”No moi.. Taidanpa mennä nukkumaan. Öitä.”, sanoin ärsyyntyneenä ja kävelin huoneeseeni. Menin peiton alle, mutta hain hupparini taskusta vielä Rauskin pudottaman lapun. Päätin lähetellä sille viestejä. ”Moi, mite menee? T. Sushizume!” ”Stina, mistä vitusta sä sain mun numeron? :D” ”Pudotit lapun jossa luki sun numero :'D” ”Aijaa :D Mut eipä täs mitää. Zapul on joku muija. Kuulen nauruu kämpän toiselt puolelt.. Vieläkin.. Ent sä?” ”Fisu on tääl ja Elsa on niin rakastunu siihe.. Inhottavaa.. Onks sul wappii?” ”WhatsAppi? On tietty! Lisääs mut siellä! :'D” ”Jep! XD”. Lisäsin Rauskin whatsapissa ja juttelimme siihen saakka kun kello oli lähemmäs kahta yöllä. ”zapun muija nukahti. Varmaan sen viereen.. JES! :'D” kuulin olohuoneesta ääniä. ”Elsa, mun on pakko lähtee. Mut nähää huomenna!” ”Joo, nähään!”, Elsan ääni kuulosti niin rakastuneelta. Siis not-in-the-fangirl-way rakastuneelta.. Hyi. ”JES! Fisu lähti.. Taidanpa mennä nukkuu..” ”Juu, nii mäki. Öitä!” ”Öitä :3”, ja menin nukkumaan.


	3. Unelmaa ja Rakkautta Sushizume! lk. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> öööö  
> Rauskin P.O.V  
> -Cherrry
> 
> PS. Paljon jonnea Leipävika 3v!! <3

Tapasin yhen aika nätin tytön vähä aikaa sitte. Sen nimi on Stina, mut lempinimi Sushizume tai Sushi. Ensitapaaminen oli siinä mielessä aika outo, koska kirjaimellisesti törmäsin siihe keskustassa. Kaatu käsi eellä maahan. Sanoin sit kilttinä ihmisenä: ”Anteeks! Ootko ok?”. Sano, että: ”Joo. Ranteeseen sattuu..” Sen kaveri soitti ja ne puhu läppäviast. Ku sit kerroin, että oon Rauski, nii se alko hyperventilodia ja pyörty. Ku sit nostin sen syliini ja kannoin sen lääkärille, nii näin ku se punasteli. Taitaa tykätä läppäivian videoista.. Varasin sille lääkäriajan ja menin herättelee sitä. Se kerto, että rakastaa läppäivian videoita. Päätin yllättää Sushin ja sen kaverin kutsumalla ne LV:een yhteisstriimiä. Kelpas kutsu. Striimi loppu myöhään, joten ne sai jäädä yöks mun ja zapun kämpälle. Aamulla Stina sai viestin, jossa sai tietää, että hänet häädettiin kämpästään. Nyt se sit on sen parhaan kaverin kämppis. Mut nyt me ollaan Seppälässä. Stina ja Elsa pyys mut ja Fisun mukaan, koska tytöt haluu uusia asuja.. ”Näyttääks tää hyvältä mulla?” Stina kysyi päällään revityt farkkushortsit, valkonen toppi, jossa luki isolla ja pinkillä glitteritekstillä ”OMG!”, vaaleenpunanen cap ja matalapohjaset sandaalit. ”Looks good.” ”Fisu, mieliptees?” ”Nice.” ”Fisu ja Rauski, ent tää?”, Elsa kysy asusta johon kuulu tummat farkut, turkoosi paita, jossa luki mustalla glitteritekstillä: ”I'm not a nerd. I'm just smarter that YOU!”, punaset converset ja mustat muotilasit. ”Iha nice.”, sanoin ja huokasin ”Jep..”, Fisu kuulosti niin tylsistyneeltä. Tytöt osti ne asut ja sit ne meni taas toiselle osastolle. Sillä välin joku 16v huora tuli flirttailee mulle. Fisu ei huomannu, koska oli tyttöjen kanssa liikkeen toisella puolella. ”Moi! Jos komeus ois kaupunkeja, nii oisit koko maapallo.”, tyttö sano ja nojas tolppaan. ”Aww, kiitos.” olin hetken hiljaa. ”Mä oon vähä huono näis jutuis.. En osaa iskee ketää..” ”Aww! Saat mut, sanot mitä vaan!” ”Okei. Pidän mielessä! Hmm.. Jos oisit 'stop'-merkki, nii pysyisin siinä vuosia.”, sanoin ja nojasin seinään. Elsa tais kuulla... ”Rauski-kulta. Miks sä yrität iskee tota alaikästä horoo ku sul on jo Stina?”, Elsa oli kyl yllättävän rauhallinen. ”En tiedä.” ”RAUSKI, MITÄ HELVETTIÄ!?” ”Stina! Venaa!”, lähin juoksee Sushin perään. ”Kuuntele mua!” ”No mitä nyt!? Sä tiedät, että tykkään susta enemmänki ku fangirlinä ja sit sä isket tota horoo!” ”Mä voin selittää! Se tyttö flirttaili mulle eka!” ”Mutta miks vitussa sä flirttailit sille!?” ”E-en tiiä.. Saat olla vihanen. Mut jos oot vihanen, nii haluun, että tiedät sen, että rakastan sua enemmänki ku fanina ja rakastan kaikkii LV:een fanei.” ”Ok, kiva tietää..”, sit Stina lähti pikakävelee kotiinsa. Voi.. Pas..siivipronomini!, huusin itselleni vihaisena. Kävelin takas siihe kauppaan. ”Elsa! Stina käski sanoo, että lähti kotii. Lähen itekki..” ”Okei.. Harmi..”, Elsa kuulosti niin surulliselta.. ”Rauski, läheksä?” ”Joo.. Nähää.” ”Moikka!”. Ku pääsin kotiin, zappis oli kotona striimaamassa. ”Rauski! Tuutko käymään täällä?” ”Njoo..” kävelin niin hitaasti zapun huoneeseen. ”No mitä!?” ”Halusin vaan, että näyt striimissä!” ”No vittu jee. Kiitos tästä.” ”Ole hyvä! Huono päivä?” ”Njooh.. Suututin Sushizumen..” ”Jaa.”, zappis osaa vaan olla niin vitun äryttävä. Menin huoneeseeni ja kaaduin suoraan sängylle. Sain Sushilta viel viestin. ”Saat anteeks <3 Tajusin just, että oon ylioikeutettu, että noin suosittu tubaaja tykkää musta. Oon vaan niin idiootti. Sori. :(” ”Tykkäätkö musta vielki enemmän ku fangirlinä?” ”Joo <3 Aina.” ”Mennääks jonnekki?” ”Hmm.. Mennää kävelylle jonnekki?” ”Ok. Tuun hakee sut vartin pääst.” ”Nähää sit <3” Hain Sushin ja en sanonu mitään muuta ku: ”Mä rakastan koko läppäväkee mut koko läppäväest eniten sua.”, toi oli ehkä elämäni parhain iskurepla, koska seuraavaks Stina suuteli mua. Fisu ja Elsa tais nähä, koska meille molemmille tuli samaan aikaan viesti, joissa luki molemmissa, että: ”Finally! :^DDDD”

\--------------Kolmannen luvun loppu.------------

**Author's Note:**

> Jos nautit, lue blogistani lukuun 11 asti! ;)  
> http://cakepopgirl1fanficks.blogspot.fi/
> 
> -Cherry


End file.
